The next generation cellular mobile system, can support smart phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, and automobile communication systems. Since both pico-cell and femto-cell services were recently launched, the interference signal from these local cells has also become a major source to degrade the performance for the desired signal. In case of a point-to-point communication where a single transmitter sends a signal to the designated receiver, there is a protocol between a base station (eNodeB) and a user equipment (UE) so that they can share systematic parameters, such as modulation-and-coding scheme (MCS), handshake signals (ACK/NACK), and control information, that is needed for decoding the desired signal.
Wireless communication systems typically employ one or more modulation schemes to communicate voice, data, and control information between the base station and the user equipment. The communication sequences must be decoded from frequency transmissions.
In cellular mobile communications systems like HSPA/LTE, adaptive modulation and coding (AMC) can be used as a technique for increasing reliability of wireless communication. The wireless communication system may use a channel-quality indicator (CQI) to support the AMC. The CQI is an information exchange regarding a channel condition between the BS and the UE. The BS determines the modulation and coding scheme used in transmission by logging the CQI received from the UE. If the channel condition is determined to be good by the use of the CQI, the BS may increase a data rate by increasing a modulation order or a coding rate. If the channel condition is determined to be poor by the use of the CQI, the BS can adjust the data rate by decreasing the modulation order or the coding rate.
For the periodic transmission, a CQI information amount, a modulation scheme, a channel coding scheme, etc., may be predetermined. The CQI from the UE can be overridden by the BS in order to maintain the planned MCS. Since the wireless communication system is a time variant system, the channel condition changes over time. If a CQI transmission period is significantly long or the BS overrides the CQI from the UE, the BS cannot recognize the changed channel condition. In this case, the BS cannot determine suitable changes to the MCS for the most recent channel condition. This can result in deterioration of reliability of the wireless communication system, and deterioration of overall system performance.
Thus, a need still remains for a wireless communication system with channel-quality indicator mechanism to optimize the communication performance while managing the error rate caused by environmental changes in the channel. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.